


we never go out of style

by rollercoasterride



Category: One Direction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasterride/pseuds/rollercoasterride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which harry hears 1989</p>
            </blockquote>





	we never go out of style

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiii so I love Haylor (since 2012 YAS) and I wrote this  
> Do u want moreeeeee?

in which harry hears 1989 

taylor had decided, for the first time ever that she would show an ex the songs she wrote for him. it was new and different but then again, her whole life had changed after harry. she was in london for a bit, and niall had texted her saying they were there as well. taylor has always found it funny she had stayed such good friends with niall, because usually she would shut anyone close to an ex out of her life. but no her and the young irish lad stayed friends and close ones at that. ed had told harry ( in ed's words "hinted") at the fact that taylor had written about him, and so taylor only felt it necessary to show him the songs. not because she needed his approval or anything but it would be nice to have a fellow musician give his honest opinions about the song. at least that's what taylor told herself as she typed out a quick message to harry.

Hey Harry. I heard you were in London and I was wondering if you wanted to drop by my hotel. I wanted to show you something. 

taylor anxiously waited for a reply. as thirty minutes passed she began to regret sending the message because harry might think of her as a weird, overly obsessed ex. taylor was ecstatic when her cat sticker covered phone let out a beep.

Hey love, i am in London. Id love 2 stop by. Where you @?

taylor smiled at harry's awful grammar fondly remembering the times she teased him about it. she sent him the address and he promised he'd be there in an half an hour. 

although taylor would be happy for him to hear the songs, right now she was terrified. 

"crap crap crap. what have I done?" she said staring at the two cats who sat on the bed looking at her with extreme disinterest. 

just on time (like the gentleman he was) taylor heard a knock on the door. she pushed herself off the bed and nearly tripped over meredith who gave taylor a death glare before she sulked under the bed.

as taylor stood in front of the door she took a deep breath and opened it. and god did she miss that face. his hair was a lot longer now almost the length of hers, but he still looked just as perfect as he did the first time they met. 

he gave her a dimpled smile as she beckoned for him to enter.  
"hey taylor. long time no see right?"  
taylor just nodded.  
"you wanted to show me something?" he said his face beaming.  
"uh yes, um so I thought you might want to hear 1989."  
his face light up and he nodded, like a kid on christmas.  
so bravely she took his hand lead him over to her bad and took the very first cd to be made and slide it in her laptop.

the second welcome to new york came on harry couldn't help but smile. the beat was infectious and the lyrics were telling. she was done being trodden upon, and maybe done with love for a bit. 

next song she explained briefly was "a total joke". now this song harry could tell was gonna be a hit, and would make the media regret the shit they put taylor through. 

and as the beat to style came on harry couldn't help but smirk though his mind traveled to night changes and how creepily similar they were.

out of the woods was when harry got emotional, but he tried to hide it for taylor's sake because heaven knew the girl had a lot of emotions.

but it wasn't till all you had to do was stay when it really hit him. this album was about him, about them and he braced himself for the rest of the album

taylor skipped shake it off muttering that he probably had heard it, though harry wouldn't have minded listening to it and dancing with taylor.

I wish you would. I wish I had too taylor, harry thought and his mind drifted to a place where he reminisced over what he could've done, if he had fought for her. but he hadn't and it broke his heart everyday.

the first thought that came into harry's head was 'wow you fucked up katy' and apparently he had said it out loud because taylor let out a loud laugh, and it made harry's day that he could still make her laugh.

harry had never blushed so hard, and he was sure taylor had never been more uncomfortable. it was obvious that she was talking about her private life and that involved him.

the next song reminded him shockingly of taylor's best friend and a certain Canadian. and he loved it.

this love was what got him. the haunting melodies, the sadly accurate lyrics equalled harry's face being covered with tears. taylor knew he was crying but she couldn't turn around not to see the look on his face. 

i know places. "you really did didn't you taylor?" taylor let out a soft laugh and nodded. " i guess you could say that" harry reached out and did what he had wanted to do all night, hold her hand. surprisingly taylor didn't pull away just squeezed his hand three times, the code they had made for " I love you". 

god this song screwed him up. as the song ended he looked at taylor their hands still intertwined. "this is gonna help a lot of people." he wanted to add "including me" but he restrained himself.

wonderland was hands down one of the best. but as much as it was a beautiful song, it was so obviously about their relationship and he wondered how the fans would react. not well was his guess, but he kept himself from saying anything because it would ruin the moment

the next song wasn't about them but he was in love with it. taylor's voice was gorgeous and he could almost see the two people she sang about dancing and holding each other. 

the last song was his favorite, not because it was about them but because he could picture the smile taylor must have had on her face while recording it. it was weird hearing how happy she was. he wasn't and in way he was jealous that taylor had gotten over him. 

as the last few notes played, he turned to taylor. her faced was tightened with worry and she tugged at her earlobe a bad habit she had developed. "it was-it was amazing taylor!" her face brightened up and she let out a relieved sigh. we sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I miss you." harry said, almost shyly. taylor gave him a sad smile.  
"I miss you too." taylor's hand found harry's and the two unknowingly scooted closer together. 

Right then harry spoke up. "this isn't over you know?" taylor let out a sigh.  
"I thought we had gone over this. It's not gonna work."  
"not sure how long it'll take but this isn't over." harry pushed himself of the bed.  
"do you want to know how I know that?" taylor tilted her head daring him to continue.  
"you said yourself, we never go out of style" harry opened the door and walked out leaving a baffled taylor sitting on the bed in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo/Comment it means a lot. I have two tumblrs (taylorisabaker and haylor-updates) k bye


End file.
